This invention is useful for setting up large fixtures, gages and robots as well as in construction of structures in general. It utilizes a highly accurate robot, programmed from the CAD data base of a body, for example, to set up a master surface block or target in position for the sensors to see.
A method and apparatus is disclosed for setting up fixed and robotic systems by using a robot programmed by design data for a part or structure to simulate a master of same. Envisioned primarily for use in auto body fabrication processes, the invention is generally useable with smaller parts and assemblies. It is considered vitally useful for programmable assembly of bodies or other larger objects where a variety of styles or other considerations virtually preclude effective master parts. The invention sequentially creates, point by point, a master in space, using programmable placement of master surfaces, target points, or cameras capable of evaluating location of assembly robots and other items, generally from target points thereon.
Incorporated by reference are the following:
1. Targets: Ser. No. 348,803, filed Feb. 16, 1982, abandoned. PA0 2. Robot Calibration: Ser. No. 453,910, filed Dec. 28, 1982, abandoned in favor of FWC Ser. No. 750,049, filed June 27, 1985, abandoned in favor of FWC Ser. No. 894,721, filed Aug. 8, 1986. PA0 3. Vision Assisted Fixture Construction: Ser. No. 660,279, filed Oct. 12, 1984, abandoned in favor of FWC Ser. No. 022,596, filed Mar. 4, 1987. PA0 4. Pulsed Robotic Inspection: Ser. No. 462,127, filed Jan. 28, 1983, abandoned in favor of FWC Ser. No. 761,315, filed July 30, 1985, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,350. PA0 5. Robot Vision Using Target Holes Corners and Other Object Features: Ser. No. 660,042, filed Oct. 12, 1984, abandoned in favor of FWC Ser. No. 933,256, filed Nov. 20, 1986.